


No Longer Me

by Bootty



Series: The Beginning [1]
Category: bootty
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Devils, Gen, Mirror Images, New Beginnings, ink arms, inky arms, introductions, nathan rider - Freeform, riathe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootty/pseuds/Bootty
Summary: This is the beginning of a story we're going to begin posting here! All characters are our own and these are a couple of the main ones. We really hope you guys enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing it!





	No Longer Me

A cool, autumn breeze causes a commotion among the leaves that still cling to the brittle branches that spread angularly from the trees. I tug my jacket tighter around my thin frame as I sit on a park bench waiting for my twin sister to return from whatever it is she said she needed to do. She had sworn this would take five minutes or less, and now it was quarter after six in the evening. 

“If she isn’t back in five minutes, I’m leaving her ass here…” I huff under my breath, chilled air groping my bared skin with tiny pointed fingers, my cheeks and nose now pink from their undesirable, unwanted touch. I zip up the dark, leather jacket that rests on my shoulders, shielding what skin I can, and I cross my arms after pulling my beanie back down over my ears. Checking the dimly lit screen of my cell, I see that my sister’s time is up, and I stand. My shoulders hunched, my arms crossed and I keep my head down so no one will talk to me.

_Nathan~_

A strange voice echoes through the clattering dance of branches that the trees perform as I walk through a dimming evening path. I roll my eyes in utter annoyance and continue my walk home through the more scenic route of the path I always take home.

_Nathan~? Come on. Follow my voice~_

I look around, hearing the voice all around me. It does not sound human, but then again, I could just be hearing things, so I continue walking sighing deeply as I go. My breath appears before me in a cloud of eerie white wisps, and now, instead of nipping at my flesh, the cold air bites with needle-like teeth.

The voice, low-pitched and raspy suddenly takes a direction against the breeze and I follow it, my curiosity taking hold of me. Leaves flutter like feathered wings around my body as the wind carries them to their next temporary destination, some of which claim that place as my jacket or my hair. Some whips across my face, stinging the skin and causing it to become red.

I emerge from the tightly grouped trees into a small clearing, the voice still whispering my name. 

“Who are you? What the fuck do you want from me?” I call to the empty, dark nothing before me, my heart beginning to race faster. The sun tucks itself in behind the horizon, snatching away the faint, golden glow that helped me see and let cold, unrelenting midnight soak into the world instead. I don’t fear the concept of the dark. I fear the concept of the unknown in the dark, so when I hear the voice whispering around my head, I immediately panic a little and fumble with my pockets trying to retrieve my phone for its flashlight. 

The device jumps from my hand as my anxiety spikes, landing among the leaves, stones, and branches that litter the forested floor. “Oh, come on, stupid piece of shit…” I grumble, frantically scooping it up and wiping the dirt and small shards of leave on my ripped black jeans. I hear the voice cackling around my head, my heart racing, and blood pumping. I no longer feel cold.

The voice taunts me, gets close to me, I even feel something very sharp drag across my cheek as I finally open the fucking app. I point my flashlight and I am suddenly surprised by, confronted by, presented with…

Nothing. There is nothing here.

_NATHAN!_

I jump out of my skin, screaming loudly as the voice shouts my name into my ear, and I whip around to see… myself?

Except, it isn’t me, is it? He’s bulkier and taller than I am, skin paler, lipless, eyes dull with a metaphorical “No Vacancy” sign hanging in them; however, his face shape, his hairstyle, the way he holds himself… It’s all me. No, it cannot be me. This thing has six inky arms erupting out of his back, wields a bat and a knife… But wait, I have my knife on me and I keep a bat in the trunk of my car in case someone tries to jump me or something…  
Is it me?

_I know you recognize me, Nathan. You know why I am here._

“No, I don’t. I don’t know who you are. Why the fuck are you here?” I ask, trying my hardest to swallow the lump in my throat, trying my hardest to forget him.

_It’s time, Nathan. Come now, give it up. Let me in. We’ve spent much too much time apart. You know this. You need this. You’re desperate for it, even._ His face breaks into a horrible, wretched smile that makes my stomach twist and all I want to do is vomit.

“I’m scared,” I croak, voice shaking. I need him back, but I do not want him. I suppose the only thing I can do now is give in.

_I know you are, but don’t worry. It will be okay and we will be together once more._

I nod in acknowledgment.

_Let me in, Nathan~ Come on. Just say the word~_

“Y-Yes, Riathe,” I whisper, feeling like someone tied a rubber band around my vocal cords, constricting my voice to a hoarse crackle.  
A laugh is all I hear, the dark is all I see, and when my eyes open once more, I know that I am myself, no longer.


End file.
